


Silent

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, F/M, Light Bondage, One Shot, Orgasm, Praise, Restraints, Whipping, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Falaeron, stripped bare, sat at the end of the small bed he and Seramune shared, ass teetering halfway off the edge. His arms were relaxedly stretched out to either side, wrists firmly tied at shoulder height to the round, wooden posts with soft rope. A long strip of silk fully obscured his sight.He listened to Seramune rummage through a bedside drawer, idly wondered which of the many toys in their collection she was going to use tonight.





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _One muse gags the other_.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Falaeron](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=43625575)** , stripped bare, sat at the end of the small bed he and  **[Seramune](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=43444219)**  shared, ass teetering halfway off the edge. His arms were relaxedly stretched out to either side, wrists firmly tied at shoulder height to the round, wooden posts with soft rope. A long strip of silk fully obscured his sight.

He listened to Seramune rummage through a bedside drawer, idly wondered which of the many toys in their collection she was going to use tonight.

“Face forward,” she said, gripping him under the chin to right him herself. He didn’t resist.

Falaeron felt her weight through the mattress as she knelt behind him. A rush of anticipation flooded his veins when the familiar loop of leather stroked the length of his spine.

Seramune  _always_  eased the both of them into it — the one and only requirement she proposed when he had originally brought up whipping to her years ago.

The first handful of smacks were scattered across his back, purposely too soft. The next set was uncomfortable but barely stung. The set after that  _did_  sting, if only for a fleeting moment.

He felt her move to stand, leaned into her touch as she caressed his cheek.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” he breathed, eagerly reciprocating when she deeply kissed him.

Falaeron tried to chase when she abruptly pulled away, gave a noise of protest when a thick band of leather was swiftly forced between his teeth and secured behind his head. Though a futile attempt, his ears strained to hear her feather-soft steps as his tongue curiously explored his gag — it was new.

A muffled yelp of surprise was pulled from his throat as the first, hard whip landed against his right shoulder blade. The sting stirred the low simmer of heat that had settled in his groin.

Seramune’s strikes, evenly spaced out, kept coming as she decorated the right side of his back with countless angry welts. His breath had quickened some from both pain and arousal by the time she reached the curve of his ass.

As abrupt as she had began, she stopped. Anticipation built as he hoped she was switching sides, twitched when there was a whip against his left shoulder. She continued down, paused just long enough to skip over the wide strip of scar tissue that mangled his lower back and side.

Falaeron could feel the sting of abundant welts that adorned his dark skin when she was done. The knowledge that their warm up was complete would’ve brought a smile to his face if not for his mouth’s intrusion.

“Wipe that off,” Seramune softly demanded. He winced as she yanked his head back by his hair, felt her breath ghost over his face as she cleaned spit from his chin with her robe. “Unless that’s all you want, tonight?”

His expression fell faster than her strikes, and he quickly shook his head; his frantic string of ‘no’s sounded more like muffled moans.

The combination of her “ _Shh_ ,” plus the feel of leather lightly tapping against his inner thigh soothed him — was the only indication for what was transpiring next.

Even with her generous clue, he jerked in surprise when she hit the soft, sensitive skin without restraint. He wordlessly spread his legs wider for her and tried to thickly swallow, bracing himself.

“Good boy,” she purred.

Seramune repeatedly whipped his inner thighs without mercy, only stopped when the majority of the skin was welted and speckled with blood as white as the snow that perpetually surrounded their home. By the time she was satisfied, Falaeron’s hips were rocking, his head tilted back in pleasure as he breathed heavy.

“More?”

He lowly moaned in agreement. As expected, the brutal attention to his thighs had coaxed his cock all the way out of its sheath, had it steadily leaking.

He reflexively bit down on his gag when, without warning, Seramune began to do to his back what she had just done to his thighs.

The hits were random. Sounds of pain and pleasure tumbled from him as he gladly took each one.

Falaeron slightly curled forward when his muscles tensed, groaned as he spilt himself on the floor at his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
